PROJECT SUMMARY The proposed study addresses the high level of stigma against people living with HIV (PLWH), particularly gender and sexual minorities, that is embedded in the Dominican Republic?s HIV treatment system through the adaptation and testing of a patient-provider intervention -- Finding Respect and Ending Stigma around HIV (FRESH). The Dominican Republic is a high priority setting with an increasing need for HIV stigma reduction studies. The Caribbean holds the second highest regional burden of HIV in the world, yet receives insufficient HIV-related stigma research funding. The Dominican Republic is 1 of 5 countries that accounts for over 95% of all Caribbean HIV infections; it also has a significant concentrated HIV epidemic, a deeply conservative society in which PLWH are stigmatized, and an exceptionally low national viral load suppression rate. To accomplish this pilot study, three Specific Aims are proposed. Aim 1 is to explore sources, characteristics, and consequences of HIV-related and intersectional stigmas experienced in healthcare settings by MSM and transgender women to inform the adaptation of FRESH. To accomplish Aim 1, we will conduct qualitative in-depth interviews with healthcare workers who provide HIV care, focus groups with MSM, and in-depth interviews with transgender women. Aim 2 is to adapt FRESH to address stigmas experienced by MSM and transgender women in the Dominican Republic. We will apply the Aim 1 findings using the ADAPT-ITT framework to systematically adapt FRESH, an intervention that has been employed to reduce stigma in healthcare settings in Africa and the United States. Through an iterative process, each revision of FRESH will be shared with both PLWH and healthcare workers to solicit and incorporate their feedback about each version of the adapted intervention. Aim 3 will pilot- test the adapted intervention to obtain estimates of its ability to reduce stigmatizing attitudes and behaviors from HWs and experiences of stigma reported by sexual and gender minorities (SGM) and non-SGM clients living with HIV (primary); while exploring if FRESH has the potential to influence clinic-level HIV cascade outcomes. By adapting and testing the FRESH intervention for the Spanish-speaking Caribbean, FRESH could become a validated, multi-region HIV and intersectional stigma reduction intervention designed specifically for healthcare settings in high-stigma, culturally conservative, resource-constrained communities; such a scientific development would be a significant contribution to HIV stigma reduction efforts in the Caribbean and globally.